


Jay's Works of Art

by Zac4ttack54



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zac4ttack54/pseuds/Zac4ttack54
Summary: Just Some Works of mine from Places
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just A Warning: Some of images do feature some horror elements to them. I felt I should warn y'all.

OC Group, The Crazy Carnies

These guys are based off of an Horror Idea of:

A Creepy Carnival/Circus.

I have more OC Carnies, but these guys are the OGS.


	2. Last of the Carnies

Note: Tombrage's not necessary entirely a Master of ceremonies, That's more of Adrielle's job.

Hinau is basically the janitor of the group.

The Newly Added Members

And here's the last of the Crazy Carnies for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found here:  
> DA: Sketching-J  
> Twitter: JayDraws4  
> Tumblr: jaydraw209  
> I'll add more artwork whenever I feel like it.


End file.
